


Completing the Puzzle

by ItsLora



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have a serious fluff problem, I just hope you think that too, M/M, i guess, its real cute, like literally they are dads now, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/pseuds/ItsLora
Summary: Rhett and Link have a brand new bouncing baby girl. Problem is Rhett is kinda scary at first glance. Link has a plan though.





	Completing the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Still unsure of what I am doing. What I do know is, I'm just going to keep writing what I like and pray ya'll like it. Let me know what you think. Be kind:)  
> Oh yea. No one else has looked over this. So ya know all mistakes are yours truly.

It's been seven whole days, Link thinks to himself as he rocks their new born in the office turned nursery. Rhett’s downstairs avoiding the nursery and Link at all cost. Link isn’t upset his heart is just breaking for his husband turned new father. Barbara is still a bit iffy of the gentle giant and his bearded face. Every time Rhett tries to hold or comfort her she howls that newborn cry. The look on the taller mans face breaks Links heart every time he takes Barbara in his arms to soothe her. 

Link has got a plan though. Stevie had called earlier, apologizing profusely, but explaining how they needed Link for his solo shoot before the end of the day. They had luckily had Rhetts solo shoot the day before Barbara was born. 

“Don't worry about it Stevie. Let me put little miss barbie down for her nap, and i'll be right over.” 

“See you soon,”  
“daddy!” She adds with a chuckle.

Link is satisfied that Barb is out so he lays her in her cherry wood crib. Rhetts choice of course. He marvels at his beautiful daughter for a moment. Gently runs his hands over her fine raven hair. His heart aches with the amount of love he has already for his baby girl. His heart also aches for other reasons for his sweet husband. He’s positive his plan will work, so he sets off down the stairs. 

Rhetts in the kitchen. Hands on the counter staring out the window above the sink. He hasn’t heard Link yet, probably lost in thought. Link walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Rhetts waist. Rhett jumps a bit, startled back to reality. Link kisses the top of his spin as an apology. 

“Is she asleep?” He sighs, leaning back into Links embrace. 

“Yeah, she’s out like a light,” he mumbles into the taller mans shoulder.  
“Listen,” Link begins, “Stevie called, they need me at the studio for my solo shoot.” He feels Rhett tense up but he continues. “I’ll only be gone two hours tops, baby,” he says while turning Rhett around in his arms. 

Rhett lets out a long breathe, “What if she wakes up?” Pure terror on his face. Link shuts down the urge to laugh. Smooths Rhetts furrowed brow with his thumb.

“Then you pick her up and soothe her,” Link offers while sliding out of their embrace. Rhett opens his mouth to retaliate. Before the words can reach his tongue Link shushes him with a finger on Rhetts lips. Rhetts mouth snaps shut with a small click from his teeth. 

“You’re her daddy too, baby,” he says while cradling Rhetts face between his warm hands. “and she will feel safe in your arms. I promise,” he finishes before kissing Rhett softly on his smooth lips. 

Rhett nods, and sniffs the tears that are threatening to fall. He leans in for one more kiss before Link turns to find the keys and his wallet. Link promises to be home as soon as he can. He also reassures Rhett of how capable he is before shutting the door behind him.

The Door echos in Rhetts mind and he just stares heart beat picking up. He finally turns towards the staircase and makes his way over. He’s read all the books took the classes, even talked his mommas ear off until she had no more advice to give. I can do this, he thinks to himself as he climbs up to the second floor.

He makes his way down the hall to his daughters room. Link left the lamp on, and it offers a warm yellow glow. Rhett is too terrified to walk into the room. For now he just leans against the doorframe. He can see her from his viewpoint. He watches as her belly rises and falls with each breathe. His chest tightens and he can’t stop his teary eyed smile. 

Feeling more brave he gently pads over to her crib. Rhett doesn’t think he’s ever seen a creature more beautiful than his daughter. She has Links adorable cupids bow. “Of course she does,” he whispers. They had decided after many long talks that Link would be the donor for their first child. 

Rhett doesn’t regret the decision they made. How could he regret anything that came from Link? The love of his life, reason why his heart beats. That still doesn’t stop the terrible thoughts that cloud his mind from time to time. Like maybe if he was the donor she wouldn’t be so frightened of him. He banishes those thoughts now, and focuses on Links encouraging words. 

Barbara starts to stir and Rhett freezes. Holding his breathe Rhett prays to whomever will listen that she doesn’t wake up. Unfortunately they aren’t listening. Barbaras eyes open and a shrill cry follows almost instantly. Rhett breaks out into a full body sweat. 

“Sh sh sh, daddy’s here darlin’,” he coos while lowering the crib gate. He picks her up making sure to cradle her neck and head. Barbaras cries stop on a hiccup. Calmed by the motion of being picked up. Rhett feels triumphant for only a minute. When barbs eyes meet his face another shrill cry rips from her tiny body. Rhetts shoulders slump in defeat.

“oh no sweetheart, I’m your daddy too,” he whispers while snuggling her to his chest. “Please baby let me comfort you,” he pleads as he rocks from foot to foot. 

Nothing he’s doing is making a difference, and Rhett is quickly approaching a breakdown. Like a gift from god Rhett recalls a conversation he had with Links momma a month before Barbaras birth. 

“Link was so fussy when we first brought him home from the hospital,” she huffs over the phone. “Only thing that would quiet him up real quick, was Charles signing some ol’ song with that deep voice of his.”

Rhett also recalls reading about skin to skin and its calming effects. He lays Barbara down for a second and slips out of his shirt, before undressing her. Leaving her only in a diaper. Picking her up again he sits in the glider chair. A beautiful gift from their crew. He places her tiny body in the middle of his chest. This seems to pacify her for a few seconds.

“Ok sweetheart, daddy’s going to sing you a little song” Rhett smiles into her soft scalp. Barbara just cries in response. With Links words at the back of his brain, he soldiers on.

Rhett start to hum brain blanking on every song he knows. The unfamiliar tune vibrates through his chest. Soon enough the whaling cries turn into little hiccups before subsiding completely. He can’t believe his ears she stopped, Barbara stopped crying for him. Rhett continues to hum and rock dropping the occasional kiss to the top of his daughters head. 

Link pulls into their driveway a few minutes short of two hours. He turns off the car and sits for a beat. Hoping and who is he kidding praying his plan worked and didn’t set them back. He exits the car with a sigh and heads for the front door. 

“Honey I’m home,” he whispers as he gently closes the door. No answer and no crying is a good sign in his book. Rhett is nowhere to be found on the first floor so he makes his way up the stairs. At the top of the staircase he can hear soft hums coming from Barbaras room. The smile that splits his face almost hurts. With feather light steps he makes his way to their daughters room. 

The scene almost knocks him to his knees. Rhett in the glider, shirtless with Barb on his chest. Rhett is humming what Link believes is Johnny Cash’s Folsom Prison. He doesn’t think he’s seen his daughter look this relaxed the entire time they’ve had her. So many emotions swirl around in his body that he can’t contain the silent tears that slip from his eyes. His family is beautiful.

Link clears his throat so not to startle Rhett. Continuing to hum Rhett meets Links eyes. Both misty eyed boys smile. “I told you she’d feel safe in your arms, bo.” Rhett nods in agreement and kisses their missing puzzle piece once more.


End file.
